All The Young Dudes
by borismortys
Summary: Secuela de Tu Lluvia, La boda de Leon y Claire sigue en camino y Ark Thompson el mejor amigo de Leon se declara el hombre indicado para preparar su despedida de soltero, desafortunadamente mientras nuestros heroes estas distraidos por la boda una amenaza nueva se acerca cada vez mas.
1. Prologo

**Hola! a todos y muchas gracias por leer este Fic, como siempre Resident Evil y todos sus personajes menos mis OCs pertenecen a Crapcom**

Prologo: Glad i chose you

**Noviembre 2008**

No importaba cuanto se movía era imposible hacer algo. Él quería gritar pero no sonido salía de su boca, Lo único que podía sentir era el frio que venía de su trono de mármol blanco. _Qué vida tan fría…_ pensó y después unas imágenes inundaron su mente. Los labios rojos de Claire besándolo su vestido blanco brillando como perlas y las risas de sus amigos acompañando el momento más feliz de su vida. La figura de un espectro vestido en negro con piel color gris y cabello rubio, el rostro de la mujer era idéntico a la difunta Jill Valentine. Pero la visión que lo aterro fue la de una mujer rubia en un traje blanco sonriendo encima de unas ruinas de un edificio que él conocía muy bien. En la oscuridad escucho una voz.

"Si yo fuera tu agarraría a Claire y me escaparía muy lejos, donde nadie pueda encontrarlos" dijo la voz.

"Quien eres tú? Pregunto el?"

"Y eso que importa? el mundo está a punto de ser asediado una vez más, y tu estas más preocupado con mi identidad?" pregunto la voz.

"Es hora de despertar agente Kennedy Dulces sueños" dijo la voz y el piso comenzó a temblar y Leon grito mientras el piso dejo de existir y el caía hacia la oscuridad.

Leon se despertó con un susto digno de una de sus peores pesadillas. La primera cosa que Leon vio cuando se despertó fue el techo de su hogar. Sintiendo su cuerpo cubierto en sudor Leon suspiro y se sentó mirando a su izquierda esperando ver a su amada durmiendo plácidamente.

Leon trato de calmar el pánico que estaba invadiendo su cuerpo ahora que se daba cuenta que Claire no estaba a su lado. Como un torpedo el salió de su cama y se puso a buscar su ropa. Desafortunadamente el no encontraba su ropa excepto por un buzo negro. Decidiendo que eso era suficiente Leon corrió hacia su puerta, la innumerable cantidad de miedos que lo estaban acosando ese momento solo aumentaban cada segundo que su prometida no era encontrada. Leon se fijó en la luz del baño de su cuarto pero estaba apagado así que el abrió la puerta hacia su sala sintiendo su corazón palpitando a mil por hora.

Sus ojos se enfocaron en una pequeña luz que venía desde su cocina y Leon suspiro en alivio. Debido a las acciones de Ada algunas horas antes había causado que Leon les pidiera a sus amigos que pasen la noche en un hotel mientras él se quedaba con Claire, para explicarle todo.

Por suerte Claire lo había tomado muy bien. Al menos eso are lo que él pensó… ahora la imagen de una Claire Redfield sentada en su cocina, en sus pijamas y rodeada por un arsenal de armas a las tres de la mañana le hacían dudar de que todo esté bien.

Claire ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que él estaba ahí. El cabello rojo de Claire estaba en una cola de caballo como siempre, ella tenía unos pijamas rosados con una camiseta roja. Su rostro hizo una mueca que indico a Leon que ella estaba muy concentrada en su trabajo para darse cuenta que él estaba ahí.

Claire estaba ocupada limpiando la corredera de la Glock de Leon con un cepillo de dientes. Después ella levanto el cañón y uso su spray especial para lubricarlo y una vez más comenzó a limpiarlo delicadamente. Solo cuando levanto el resorte fue cuando Claire se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola.

"Sucede algo?" pregunto Claire mientras levantaba el armazón y comenzaba a limpiarlo.

"No Claire no sucede nada. Que estás haciendo? Deberías estar durmiendo, recuerda que trabajas mañana" dijo Leon cuando noto la música que venia del MP3 de Claire.

"No podía dormir y además alguien tiene que limpiar tus armas" dijo Claire con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Especialmente esta Leon. Tiene tanta suciedad dentro que parece tu cuarto"

"No he tenido tiempo mi amor. Y además es mejor usarte a ti para limpiarlas, tienes idea que sexy te ves en este momento?" pregunto Leon mientras Claire lo miro confusa mientras ella secaba las partes de la Glock con un trapo.

Claire puso un poco de lubricante para armas en un pequeño trapo y usando una herramienta especial que parecía una barra lo pasó por dentro del cañón un par de veces en una forma sugestiva con una sonrisa que hizo que Leon silbara.

"Ay mujer quieres matarme no? Nunca hubiera pensado que quisiera ser una pistola en toda mi vida. Pero ahora si" dijo Leon y Claire continuó limpiando la pistola, después saco otro lubricante y lo puso en la mayoría de las partes del arma.

"Sabes que cuando nos casemos todas estas armas serán mías verdad?" pregunto Claire mientras usaba otro lubricante en las partes de la pistola.

"Las tuyas se volverán mías también" dijo Leon haciendo que Claire se riera.

"Trata de explicar eso a Chris" dijo Claire quien ahora estaba armando la Glock con una velocidad profesional. Claire agarro la pistola con su mano derecha y con su izquierda agarro la corredera y comenzó a moverla atrás y adelante cuatro veces, causando un fuerte sonido.

Clic

Clic

Clic

Clic

"El gorila de tu hermano no sabe el significado de una conversación civilizada" dijo Leon.

"Solo contigo Leon y… tal vez Carlos" dijo Claire mientras limpiaba la pistola con su trapo y con un clic final apretó el gatillo de la pistola. Claire puso la Glock en la mesa con el resto de las armas limpias.

"Ahora solo me falta tu M-4 y tu pistola nueva" dijo Claire con un suspiro. Leon se acercó a Claire y comenzó a masajear sus hombros. Sus manos toscas y fuertes causaron que la pelirroja de un gemido de placer. Sintiéndose orgulloso de sus habilidades como masajista, Leon se sintió valiente beso a Claire en su cuello. Claire cerró sus ojos y suspiro.

"Si piensas que me puedes sobornar con sexo novato, estas muy equivocado" dijo Claire.

El temblar de la voz de su prometida le decía a Leon que Claire le estaba mintiendo, así como buen agente se puso a investigar con otro beso. Desafortunadamente esta vez en vez de un gemido de placer. Fue recibido por el frio cañón de su propia arma, apuntada a su cabeza.

"Claire, que no te han dicho que es malo jugar con pistolas" dijo Leon.

"Si pero donde está la diversión si no te puedo asustar?" pregunto Claire removiendo la pistola y poniéndola en la mesa. La pelirroja se puso a admirar esa obra de arte en la manera con un silbido.

"Ya veo que ustedes de la D.S.O les gusta el último grito de la moda, no es así? Esta es un modelo Belga de FN Herstal 5X7 con la única modificación de una mira laser en él. Bueno al menos mis impuestos están sirviendo de algo" dijo Claire mientras miraba a los ojos de Leon.

"Esta pistola es lo último en tecnología, pero has fallado darte cuenta de su enorme debilidad"

"Y Cuál es esa mi amor?" pregunto Leon.

"Donde carajo vas a conseguir balas para esta pistola en una misión?" "Crees que Hunnigan va a crear un pequeñito robotito invisible que puede ir a comprar balas, mientras tu estas peleando con zombis?"

"Ahora que lo mencionas Claire, Hunnigan está tratando de hallar una forma en_"

"Es una broma Leon, es imposible que esa tecnología exista" dijo Claire.

"No conoces a Hunnigan amor cuando se mete algo en su cabeza"

"Supongo que si Leon, no la conozco así que no sé nada de ella, excepto lo que me has contado"

"No te preocupes, te presentare a todos mis amigos, a propósito Hunter quiere conocerte"

"Hunter?" pregunto Claire.

"Mi jefe" respondió Leon.

"Yo pensaba que el padre de Ashley era tu jefe"

"No exactamente Claire, la D.S.O es una organización joven, apenas estamos andando en pañales y el resto del pentágono quiere asegurarse que estamos trabajando, por eso nos mandan un asesor cada trimestre para ver nuestros gastos y nuestras misiones. Por suerte nunca hemos tenido problemas y estoy seguro que en unos meses nos dejaran en paz. Hunter siempre ha sido mi jefe; después de que Adam me recluto, fue Hunter quien me entreno"

"Wow Leon. Como es posible que no lo haya conocido entonces?" Pregunto Claire.

"Él es muy excéntrico Claire. Hay ratos en los que pienso que él ya ha perdido la chaveta, pero no… Hunter es el tipo de hombre que sigue atascado en los ochenta. Nunca menciones el cine cerca de él porque nunca vas a lograr callarlo" dijo Leon haciendo que Claire se reirá.

"Vaya tu que si tienes jefes interesantes, los míos son santos comparado con ese Hunter"

"Ja ja eso piensas ahora espera mañana, creo que todos me están esperando para partirme el alma por lo que hizo Ada esta noche" dijo Leon riéndose. Desafortunadamente la mirada de Claire lo decía todo.

"Claire la razón porque tú no puedes dormir no es por Ada verdad?" pregunto Leon mientras miraba a su prometida a los ojos. Los ojos color aguamarina de Claire titubearon por un segundo diciéndole al agente que era verdad.

"Claire mi amor si hay algo que te moleste, por favor háblame; si lo que paso con Ada te molesta yo" dijo Leon pero fue interrumpido por Claire.

"No es eso Leon!" dijo Claire dejando a Leon estupefacto.

"Bueno… Ada es solamente un dolor de cabeza encima de mis otros. No sé dónde mierda esta mi hermano, tengo una boda en menos de 3 meses y no he planeado nada y Sherry se ha desaparecido del laboratorio" dijo Claire con un suspiro.

"Toma unas vacaciones" dijo Leon, su rostro cambio en unos segundos después.

"Espera Sherry no está en el laboratorio? Entonces donde mierda esta?" dijo Leon levantándose bruscamente de su silla.

"Adónde vas Leon?" pregunto Claire.

"Voy a llamar a Hunnigan para que ella me explique donde diablos esta Sherry" dijo Leon marchándose a su cuarto para recoger su móvil.

"Espera Leon! Ellos no saben yo trate de hablar con Simmons esta mañana pero me dijo que él no tenía la menor idea donde ella estaba" dijo Claire haciendo que Leon la mirara como si tuviera dos cabezas.

"Como es posible? Ese bastardo es el guardián legal de Sherry como…"

"Tranquilo Leon esta tarde recibí un mensaje de Sherry en mi móvil que decía que ella está sana y salva y que por favor deje de preocuparme"

"Claire tenemos que preocuparnos. Te imaginas que pasaría si Wesker se apodera de Sherry?"

"Eso es lo extraño Leon, en su mensaje menciono que Wesker estaba acabado"

"Y eso qué diablos significa?" pregunto león consternado.

"No lo sé. Que crees que deberíamos hacer?" dijo Claire acercándose a Leon, quien la tomo en sus brazos con un abrazo y gentilmente le beso la frente.

"Por el momento nada mi amor, vamos a dormir que no somos ayuda a nadie sin dormir" dijo Leon.

"Leon lo siento no haberte dicho nada, es que no sabía que decir, hay tantas cosas que hacer y estamos tan ocupados"

"Podríamos casarnos en Las Vegas si tú lo deseas" dijo Leon.

"Y qué dirían tus padres? Van a pensar que te secuestre"

"Que mente más cachonda tienes, dime que vas a hacer conmigo ahora que soy tu rehén" dijo león con voz baja haciendo que la pelirroja se ruborizara.

"Supongo que podría usarte como juguete para satisfacer mis deseos, suena bien novato?" dijo Claire quien lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo lentamente hacia su cuarto.

"Sería un crimen desperdiciar estas horas" dijo Leon mientras se hacía llevar como un niño. La puerta de su habitación se cerró, al igual que las preocupaciones de esta joven pareja. Su mundo cambiaria en el futuro pero ellos merecían ser felices esta noche.

**Esta historia continuara en el siguiente capitulo: Good Times Bad Times  
**

**Nota de Author: Hola! bienvenidos a mi nueva historia, como ven Ark el protagonista de este Fic no esta aqui todavia el aparecera en el primer capitulo. Decidi hacer un prologo que tenga a Claire, una lectora me pidio incluirla y decidi hacerlo. Claire es la estrella de mi futuro evento que vendra una vez que acabe este Fic y el siguiente. Quisiera darles el nombre pero seria un spoiler muy grande.**

** Bueno niños y niñas espero que todos esten bien y por favor diganme que piensan de este prologo, Chau! **


	2. Capitulo 1: Good Times Bad Times

**Resident Evil y todos sus personajes excepto mis OCs les pertenece a Crapcom**

Good Times Bad Times

Él había sido un hombre una vez. Al menos eso era lo que esa parte molestosa que existía en su mente le decía, esa parte llamada conciencia. Esa maldita pequeña voz que negaba la verdad: él era un dios, después de todo quien sobreviviría los experimentos de Oswell E Spencer y no ser un dios? Ningún humano podría haberlo lógralo.

_Excepto yo y ella… tal vez realmente éramos Apolo y Artemisa…_

Las memorias de su infancia y de los niños Wesker atacaban su mente junto con la risa de Spencer y sus dientes amarillos con su apestoso aliento.

_Maldito Viejo…_

Albert Wesker decidió despertar del calvario que eran sus memorias y comenzó su rutina cotidiana. Sintiéndose seguro dentro su centro de comando el Apretó unos cuantos botones y las imágenes en sus monitores le daba la gran satisfacción de afirmar que él era un dios.

_Quien si no un dios sería capaz de ver a todos sus enemigos al mismo tiempo?_ pensó Wesker. Mientras inspeccionaba a sus presas.

Barry Burton estaba jugando con sus nietas en el medio de una cena familiar, Rebecca Chambers estaba sentada en su sofá comiendo pizza con su esposo un hombre alto de cabello negro, David Trapp y John Andrews como siempre estaban entrenando reclutas en la sede de la BSAA solo la última cámara lo llenaba de preocupación.

_Un dios no siente preocupación…_

La imagen de la pocilga en la que vivía Chris Redfield no mostraba ningún tipo de actividad ya por unos cuantos días. _Dónde diablos estas Chris… por fin te han matado? No eso es imposible… nadie puede quitarme el placer de matarte y cuando llegue ese día te mostrare el cadáver de tu hermanita y la de Jill y tú me rogaras que te mate!_

Wesker sonrió con esa imagen, sus ojos se enfocaron en el resto de sus rivales; la cámara que observaba a la cama de Sherry Birkin estaba vacía. Eso lo perturbo, haciendo que Wesker prometiera que él se pondría a investigar cuando tenga tiempo libre. La cámara conectada al hogar de Claire Redfield no mostraba nada, eso no le sorprendía él sabía que ella ya no viviría ahí, sus ojos se enfocaron en la última cámara y Wesker se enfureció.

Leon S Kennedy había desconectado la cámara de su hogar.

_Ada… maldita perra has hablado!_

Wesker agarro su silla y la aventó contra una ventana y con un derechazo destruyo una pantalla. Lleno de furia Albert Wesker trato de controlar su cólera a través de un par de respiros, pero él sabía que las memorias de Ada Wong serian difícil de olvidar. Ada alguna vez había sido su mejor agente y ella había satisfecho sus deseos carnales mejor que la mayoría de las prostitutas que el usaba de vez en cuando. Pero él la tenía que matar. Era difícil admitir que había sido traicionado, pero la verdad era que ella lo había vendido varias veces y casi todas envolvían a Kennedy. _Esa tonta piensa que lo puede recuperar…_

Wesker casi se puso a reír. Ada era una mujer muy lista pero no sabía ni un carajo de los hombres, ella estaba demasiado acostumbrada a acostarse con hombres que no significaban nada para ella; científicos, senadores, o chicos lindos que ella coleccionaba. Kennedy era diferente; por años el la amaba y ella a él, pero lo que mato esa relación fue Ada nadie más. _Fuiste tú Ada la que se reusaba a pensar que Kennedy no se quedaría esperándote por años como un pobre cachorro sin dueño, tu ego se reusaba a pensar que alguien te lo podría arrebatar, incluso te dije que la hermanita de Chris estaba enamorada de el pero no me escuchaste._

_Ahora solo que te queda hacer es arder en llamas._

Pero la relación entre esos dos había beneficiado a Wesker. Sonriendo el recordó como encontró a Ada dentro del apartamento de Kennedy mientras él estaba de viaje el año pasado, ella había estado buscando ropa en su armario y abrazando una camisa que seguramente olía como Kennedy.

Wesker se sintió molesto y decidió tomar a Ada en ese momento, en la misma cama de Kennedy. Ella había tratado de defenderse pero era inútil, Albert Wesker jamás seria negado. _Zeus jamás fue negado y yo soy más grande que el…_

Un ruido detrás de él le indico que no estaba solo. Dándose la vuelta vio a las dos mujeres que entraban a su centro de comando, Excella Gionne con su eterno aire de arrogancia. A su lado dentro de esa capucha estaba Jill, Wesker podía verlos aunque la oscuridad los ocultaba; ojos purpuras llenos de odio.

En un segundo Wesker estaba en frente de ella y extendió su mano con fuerza hacia el rostro de Jill. Mandándola volando hacia atrás con una bofetada.

"Asquerosa que no te dicho que no me mires a los ojos?" Grito Wesker, mirando a Jill quien yacía inconsciente en el piso. Sintiendo satisfacción Wesker miro a Excella quien estaba tan pálida que parecía echa de leche.

"Te dije que esta zorra no merece usar sus ojos, porque esta sin su máscara?"

"Lo... lo siento Albert, solo pensé que después de tanto trabajo, tal vez Jill merecía un poco de"

"No te estoy pagando para que pienses, Excella querida. Tu trabajo consiste en asegurarte que Uroboros funcione tal como yo quiero" dijo Wesker mientras tocaba delicadamente el rostro de Excella.

"Tienes una piel tan delicada, sería una pena que sea dañada en un accidente no crees? Qué pasaría si uno de los Majinis decide que la plaga no es más fuerte que él y te corta la cara? Yo Estaría devastado por ese crimen. Por eso tienes que concentrarte en tu trabajo y dejarme a mí con mis cosas" dijo Wesker. En ese momento se fijó que Jill estaba temblando en el piso mientras baba salía de su boca, Wesker se acercó a ella y sonrió.

"Ves lo que me has forzado a hacer Jill? Tú eres mi mejor juguete y ahora estas tirada como una marioneta rota… que pena verdad. Espero que esto te sirva como una lección, tu estas aquí porque quiero que tus amigos sufran al verte en este estado, antes que los mate. Nadie sabe que estas viva, Todos fueron a tu funeral. Así que nadie va salvarte me escuchas? Ni tu príncipe gorila, el borracho Chris Redfield ni tu bomboncito brasileño quien está tratando de suicidarse en Iraq"

Sintiéndose satisfecho Albert Wesker miro a Excella como si nada hubiera pasado, ajustándose los lentes él dijo:

"Quiero que aumentes las doces del P-30 en esta zorra, se lo merece"

"Pero Albert… eso podría hacerle daño, no tenemos idea de cuánto daño sus nervios hayan sufrido"

"Eso no me importa hazlo de inmediato, Excella querida; Ada nunca se puso a debatir mis órdenes" dijo Wesker esperando la reacción de la mujer. Fue perfecto cuando los celos se apoderaron de Excella con solo la mención de Ada y aun mejor cuando ella se fue sin decir nada arrastrando a Jill con ella.

Sintiéndose triunfante Wesker se acercó a un espejo y comenzó a admirarse de sí mismo.

_Soy un dios nadie puede negarlo… cuando todos estén muertos, los que sobrevivan tendrán que adorarme como el dios benevolente que soy. Solo quedas tu Chris, cuando sepa donde estas me desacere de ti. Yo soy Albert Wesker y yo no cometo errores…_

Wesker continuo pensando cuando su maldita conciencia se atrevió a recordarle de un error que había cometido hace 16 años. _Yo era joven y tonto entonces, no había salido de mi capullo humano… Cuando acabe con estos experimentos iré a verla y la matare por haberme dado un regalo tan grotesco. Edonia tendrá que esperar, _pero muy pronto el limpiaría su nombre y abominaciones como Jake dejarían de existir…

* * *

Él estaba tratando de no llorar pero el llanto fue demasiado fuerte.

"Mierda!" grito Jake mientras leía la nota que le había dejado su madre. _Ya no soy un niño!_

El joven adolecente se levantó y limpio sus ojos de lágrimas. Segundos después cuando se sintió listo abrió la puerta de madera hacia la fría mañana que le esperaba. El estado de las calles de su ciudad natal lo entristecían aún más. _Como si necesitara más dolor en mi vida, mama como te extraño…_

Jake siguió su camino ignorando la nieve que se derretía en su cabello rojo, ignorando a la gente a su alrededor, algunos pidiendo limosna, otros muriéndose de hambre pero para Jake era fácil pretender que él era la única persona viva en ese pueblo.

_Donde estaban estos bastardos cuando mi mama se estaba muriendo? Yo necesito este dinero, si tan solo hubiera tenido suficiente… mi mama estaría aquí conmigo._

Jake llego hasta las puertas de la bodega en la que Malcolm le había dicho que su nueva jefa estaba esperando. Jake toco la puerta y después de unos segundos unos ojos negros lo miraron.

"Que quieres aquí Jake? No deberías estar en la escuela? Este trabajo es para los adultos no necesitamos un niño aquí"

"No soy un niño tengo 16 años!" grito Jake.

"Ja! Que chistoso que eres deberías ser un comediante, mocoso" dijo la voz quien se puso a reír.

"Déjame entrar o te voy a partir los huevos, Malcolm me está esperando"

"Malcolm dices? me hubieras dicho eso antes, joder!" dijo la voz y con un ruido fuerte, la puerta se abrió y Jake entro la bodega, el hombre le apunto donde se encontraba Malcolm y Jake se acero a él. Malcolm era un viejo Irlandés que andaba borracho la mayoría del tiempo, su cabello rubio estaba escondido dentro una boina verde. Su uniforme también era verde, cuando Jake era pequeño Malcolm le había dicho que él era un revolucionario en los ochenta. Pero ahora solo era un viejo mercenario con un diente de oro.

"Eh Jake mi chico!" dijo Malcolm con una sonrisa demostrando su famoso diente de oro.

"Donde has estado, hay mucho trabajo y la jefa ya está aquí"

"Lo siento estaba ocupado" dijo Jake. Mientras Malcolm se acercó y se puso a despeinar a Jake con su mano.

"No te preocupes ladi, todo está bien ahora vete a descansar que tengo que hablar con la jefa"

"Y cómo es eso de jefa?" preguntó Jake.

"Es como en mis sueños ladi, una rubia de aquellas y quiere que la protejamos" dijo Malcolm con un guiño.

"Te contare como fue todo, mientras tanto vete a descansar, estos viejos huesos míos me dicen que este va a ser un trabajo largo" dijo Malcolm mientras se acercaba a un cuarto. Jake sintió curiosidad y se acercó a una ventana, adentro se encontraba Malcolm quien hablaba con un hombre viejo y gordo a su lado estaba una mujer rubia muy bonita, vestida de blanco y con un par de lentes muy modernos, Jake tenía ganas de saber más así que trato de acercarse.

En ese momento Jake sintió los ojos de esa mujer clavándose en él, y por solo un momento sintió como si estuviera atrapado en hielo. Los ojos de esa mujer lo sofocaban de miedo.

Jake salió corriendo cuando la mujer le sonrió. Él no le dio caso a las docenas de mercenarios que estaban alrededor suyo, algunos estaban riendo otros estaban emborrachándose. Lo último que quería era ser ridiculizado por los demás, así que busco un lugar donde descansar. Los ojos azules de Jake encontraron un baño escondido entre un montón de cajas pesadas.

Jake investigo el baño que tenía duchas y casilleros, seguramente pertenecían a los trabajadores de esta bodega. Sintiéndose curioso Jake comenzó abrir los casilleros para ver si dejaron algo. Jake tuvo suerte cuando encontró dinero dentro uno.

"Ven con papi" dijo Jake sonriendo cuando escucho el sonido de pasos acercándose a él. Sintiendo pánico Jake se metió dentro del casillero. Los pasos cada vez eran más fuertes y Jake tenía miedo que sean otros mercenarios, cuando vio que era solo un viejo entrando ahí.

El viejo era de cabello gris vistiendo una chaqueta de caza roja y pantalones grises se sentó en uno de los asientos de madera cerca de Jake. El parecía cansado de algo pero Jake no tenía idea de que. _Este ricachón seguro debe de estar cansado de todo su dinero, mientras yo estoy aquí sin nada, mi mama murió porque yo no pude conseguir suficiente dinero para curarla…_

"Así que usted es el heredero de Spencer" dijo una voz dentro de ese cuarto. Pegándose el susto de su vida Jake casi grito pero su miedo fue más fuerte. El viejo también se había asustado mirando a la mujer que estaba ahí confundido.

Jake nunca había visto una mujer tan bella, tenía cabello negro y vestía un abrigo rojo con botas rojas y pantalones negros. Sus rasgos eran asiáticos y eso añadía a su mirada exótica, al menos eso pensó Jake.

"Quien es usted?" preguntó el viejo.

"Mi nombre es Ada Wong soy una amiga de usted" dijo la mujer con una leve sonrisa.

"Yo no la conozco, porque dice que es mi amiga?"

"Porque los dos estamos en esta complicada situación con nuestra querida anfitriona y creo que nos podíamos ayudar el uno al otro no?" dijo la mujer en rojo con un tono seductor. Sin embargo el viejo no parecía interesado.

"Hace unos días mi vida era normal, estaba tranquilo en mi casa. Lo último que necesito ahora es otra bella mujer prometiéndome un mejor futuro, esta anfitriona me ha ofrecido justicia, que me va a ofrecer usted? Ya estoy harto de ofertas" dijo el viejo mientras suspiraba en cansancio.

"Yo no tengo ofertas señor Spencer, lo único que puedo darle es una promesa, si usted me ayuda… yo también le ayudare"

"Yo no soy un Spencer…" dijo el viejo.

"Eso no es verdad estoy segura que con la suficiente cantidad de mentiras usted puede volverse un viejo loco del mismo calibre que su tío" dijo Ada con una sonrisa. Haciendo que el viejo cubra su rostro con sus manos.

"Esto es una pesadilla!" chillo el viejo.

"No eso no es verdad, este juego apenas está comenzando y si quiere acabar bien Señor Spencer. Usted tiene que confiar en mi"

"Que quiere que haga?" preguntó el viejo y la mujer que se llamaba Ada comenzó a irse.

"Sígame si usted quiere señor Spencer y yo le diré mis planes" dijo Ada mientras se iba. El viejo quien parecía más pálido decidió levantarse y seguir a Ada.

Jake espero hasta que el viejo dejo el cuarto y Jake sigilosamente salió del casillero y comenzó a seguirlos, parecía que Ada conocía un túnel cerca del sótano y Jake se apresuró a seguirlos, cuando sin querer se chocó con algo o alguien. Jake cayó al piso y miro a la figura en frente de él; era una mujer pero mirando a su rostro y sus ojos Jake sabía que no había nada humano en ellos.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja la mujer pregunto: "Y quién es este pajarito? Acaso es mi cumpleaños?"

* * *

**Oficinas del Pentágono: 1998**

Leon S Kennedy entro dentro de la oficina y inmediatamente quería volver a su celda. La oficina parecía decorada por un niño de diez años, tres banderas de los Estados Unidos, junto con un poster de GI JOE y un poster de Pamela Anderson en un bikini.

Al fondo de la oficina había un hombre de poca estatura estaba sentado leyendo un periódico. Su cabello, negro estaba cortado estilo militar, el hombre fumaba un cigarro cubano y mascaba tabaco.

"Es usted Hunter?" pregunto Leon. Pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más porque el pequeño hombre había saltado de su mesa como un trapecista y cayó encima de Leon con un cuchillo en su mano. Un cuchillo que ahora estaba apuntado a su garganta.

"Quien mierda eres? Te mando Wanda? Esa maldita mujer solo quiere mi dinero! Por eso nunca te cases muchacho, me escuchas?!" grito el hombre.

"Quien es Wanda?" pregunto Leon tratando de distraer a su rival liliputiense.

"Mi segunda exesposa. Me case con ella porque mis amigos me dijeron que chupaba como Drácula, pero lo único que esa desgraciada chupa es mi dinero" dijo el hombre quien se quedó mirando a Leon con curiosidad.

"Eres un prostituto?"

"Qué? No! Yo no soy nada de esas cosas!" grito Leon su rostro rojo y indignado.

"Estas seguro?"

"Claro que si viejo loco!"  
"Ya veo" dijo el pequeño hombre mientras continuo mascando su tabaco y fumando al mismo tiempo.

"Entonces quién diablos eres?"

"Soy Leon S Kennedy y merezco una explicación! Primero me secuestran y luego me forzan a trabajar para ustedes y después me mandan aquí! Que esos hijos de puta quieren matarme o qué?" dijo león sintiéndose furioso.

"Kennedy dices? Mi padre era amigo del presidente Kennedy, hasta que él mujeriego ese se cogió a su mujer. Eres mujeriego muchacho?"

"No"

"Que pena eres un mal Kennedy, mi nombre es Hunter y desde ahora soy tu jefe. Ahora levántate déjame mirarte mejor" con eso el hombre se levantó y dejo que Leon se levantara.

"Por dios que alto eres, estas seguro que no eres un miembros de los backstreet boys?"

"No" dijo Leon tratando de controlar su furia.

"Supongo que debería disculparme ese maldito McMillan me manda panfletos de prostitutas todo el tiempo, es su manera de disculparse por orinarse en mi alfombra en nuestra última farra. Bueno chico leamos tu archivo; Leon Scott Kennedy nacido en 1977 en Omaha Nebraska, tu padre es Policía y tu madre es una profesora de universidad, tienes una hermana menor, estuviste en los boy scouts, perdiste tu virginidad a los 17 años y tus records de la academia de policía son impecables"

"Gracias Coronel" dijo Leon tratando de recordar su entrenamiento policial.

"No me digas Coronel ya no estamos en el ejército niño! Nuestro trabajo es diferente desde ahora solo vas a obedecerme a mí y lo que yo te diga. Estás listo para cualquier cosa Kennedy?" dijo Hunter acercándose a Leon una vez más.

"Si estoy listo para cualquier cosa… señor"

"Estas seguro Kennedy?"

"Si-yaaaouch" grito Leon cuando Hunter le pateo en sus pequeños Leons y Leon cayó al piso agarrándose las joyas de la familia.

"Lección número uno Kennedy nadie está preparado para todo. Ahora levántate maldita sea! Pareces uno de esos hippies llorones o un jugador de futbol" sintiendo mucho dolor Leon se levantó.

"Excelente Kennedy! Tu entrenamiento comienza este instante y cuando acabe contigo vas a ser el más grande agente que esta agencia ha tenido desde que me jubile después de la guerra contra Australia" dijo Hunter.

"Señor nunca hubo una guerra contra Australia"

"Eso es porque era invisible!" dijo Hunter agarrando una mochila negra y lanzándole otra a Leon quien la agarro.

"Bienvenido al mundo real agente Kennedy, espero que sobrevivías la experiencia"

* * *

**Oficinas de la DSO Pentágono: Tiempo Actual**

Ark Thomson tenía cosas mejores que hacer o al menos esa era su escusa. Ark miro a Leon quien parecía estar perdido en alguna buena memoria. Eran en esos pocos momentos en los que se sentía celos. _Como quisiera tener buenas memorias como el, todas las mías tienen a Elza y ahora solo quiero olvidarla_…

Por instinto Ark sintió su mano entrar a su bolsillo y buscar esa cosa que él estaba tratando de olvidar. Su anillo de bodas se sentía igual como se había sentido esta mañana. Ark decidió que era mejor dejar su anillo en el apartamento de Leon. _Así tal vez comenzare a olvidarla, estoy seguro que su abogado me llamara un día de estos diciendo que ya tienen los papeles del divorcio._

Ark miro a Ingrid Hunnigan y se puso a pensar, _Hunnigan es muy atractiva tal vez podría empezar algo con ella, no se parece nada a Elza. Tal vez… no Lott y Lily me matarían Elza es como su madre, yo no puedo hacerle eso a ellos._

Por alguna razón Hunnigan sintiendo que la estaban mirando y sus ojos azules claro se enfocaron en él.

"Sucede algo Ark?" preguntó Hunnigan.

"No! No nada solo tonterías de mi parte" dijo Ark quien decidió despertar a Leon con un leve puñete en el hombro. Leon reacciono inmediatamente.

"Qué diablos quieres?"

"Deja de fantasear con Claire y concéntrate cualquier rato Hunter va a acabar con su llamada" dijo Ark mirando a Leon quien se quedó callado. Luego los dos hombres y Hunnigan se fijaron en el hombre sentado en su escritorio adornado por archivos de trabajo y muñecos de GI JOE.

"Hijo, hijo tranquilízate. Primero baja la pistola y diles a todos que era una broma. Si ahora cálmate y llama a tu mama y dile que te recoja de la escuela" dijo Hunter colgando el teléfono. Hunter respiro hondo y miro a Leon.

"Mierda… nunca tengas hijos Kennedy, si no es una de mis exesposas tratando de matarme es mi hijo y sus tonterías"" estoy seguro que todos quieren volverme loco hoy… bueno Hunnigan supongo que es hora de empezar no?"

"Si señor" dijo Hunnigan sacando sus archivos.

"Bueno empecemos con las nuevas reglas y pedidos"

"Si para empezar el ministro de defensa ya no otorgo los 30 millones extra para adaptar la última tecnología en nuestro equipo y suficiente para nuestros nuevos proyectos"

"Que proyecto es ese?" pregunto Hunter.

"Es un proyecto en el que he estado trabajando, se trata de un centro de comando suficientemente pequeño como para ser confundido con un laptop. No solo eso pero me podrá dar acceso a cámaras en ciertos edificios vía red inalámbrica y no solo seré capaz de controlarla desde una gran distancia pero también podrá ser usada para acompañar al agente Kennedy en su siguiente misión sin que yo sufra el riesgo de herida" dijo Hunnigan llena de orgullo.

"Yo pienso que estás loca mujer, tú no sabes que violentas son las misiones. Pero si eso es lo que quieres, te entiendo. Jamás he podido negarle algo a una mujer hermosa, tal vez es por eso que he estado casado siete veces…" dijo Hunter.

"Ahora dime que sigue en tu lista"

"Bueno la agente Ángela Miller ha pedido ser transferida de la base en la Antártica, ella dice que ya concluyo su reporte e investigación hace mucho tiempo y está lista para una nueva misión, señor sus records son impecables, hasta ahora no sé porque la mandaron tan lejos" dijo Hunnigan mientras le lanzaba dagas con sus ojos a Leon.

"Ya veo…" dijo Hunter viendo la cara que puso Leon "dime Kennedy es ella una de tus queridas o estas enfermo con esa cara de pez gordo"

"No señor bueno… una vez me acosté con ella pero ella quería algo más de mí… bueno usted sabe el resto de la historia"

"O esta Miller es esa magnífica rubia que decías te estaba acosando? Ya me acuerdo! Si! Ya me estaba preguntando qué había pasado con esa belleza? Está bien Kennedy. Como parece que todavía estas preocupado que ella te viole en la oficina, la transferiré a la oficina en Chicago suena bien?" pregunto Hunter.

"Yo preferiría una base mucho más lejos de aquí señor" dijo Leon.

"Señor la agente Miller pidió transferirse aquí" dijo Hunnigan un tanto irritada.

"Y Yo quisiera que mi quinta exesposa me deje de llamar cuando esta borracha! Pero no la muy pendeja no me deja dormir! Así que ninguno de los dos van a ganar, Miller se va a Chicago! Si estas preocupado que te venga a visitar Kennedy entonces múdate a otro lugar" dijo Hunter dejando a Leon y a Hunnigan callados.

"Ahora hay algo más?" pregunto Hunter.

"No señor eso era todo" dijo Hunnigan ajustándose sus lentes.

"Bien ahora podemos comenzar" dijo Hunter "Leon muchacho que mierda paso anoche?" Leon S Kennedy tomo un respiro y comenzó.

"Dos días atrás lleve a Ashley al cine a ver la nueva película de Johnny Cage mi actor favorito. Al salir del cine, Ada le disparo a Ashley con una bola de pintura rosada, yo pensando que estaba herida la evacue y fui tras el francotirador, tenga en mente que no sabía que era Ada hasta el último minuto"

"Que quería ella?"

"Ella quería hablar conmigo acerca de mi boda y tratar de convencerme de que era una mala idea, discutimos y me dijo que su status en la FBI había cambiado. Después de eso Ark llego y arruino todo"

"Como es eso?"

"Por un segundo logre hablar con la verdadera Ada, no el personaje que ella proyecta cuando es una espía sino la verdadera persona escondida detrás del vestido rojo"

"Agente Thompson que fue lo que vio cuando llego a esa azotea?" pregunto Hunter.

"Bueno señor cuando llegue ella ya me estaba esperando así que no logre ver lo que el agente Kennedy está describiendo. Ada Wong solo se burló de mí y se escapó" dijo Ark.

"Eso es todo?"

"Sí señor, yo i Leon nos retiramos después de eso"

"Está bien. Ahora tenemos que discutir el desastre de la misión de anoche. Hunnigan querida puedes darnos la información?" pregunto Hunter y Hunnigan comenzó.

"Sí señor, una media hora después de este caso que ha sido clasificado como; caso 14557888850. Presidente Graham me contacto y exigió que yo encontrara el paradero de la mujer conocida como Ada Wong. Al mismo tiempo fui ordenada de reclutar un equipo de fuerzas especiales para arrestarla y ponerla en custodia. Encontrar a Ada Wong fue muy fácil considerando su personalidad solo tuve que buscar un mujer de sus rasgos en todos los hoteles de lujo en DC. Solo me tomo quince minutos, informe al Presidente y le dije que me tomaría más tiempo preparar al equipo adecuado, pero el Presidente me dijo que no quería que ella escape así que mando un equipo SWAT que fue elegido por ministro Simmons"

Hunnigan pauso por un momento y respiro hondo y continuo.

"Como usted sabe la misión fue un desastre Wong escapo hiriendo y matando a casi todo el equipo, después ella se robó el helicóptero de extracción y lo estrello en una laguna en Virginia. Su paradero es desconocido. Eso es todo señor"

"Como ven esto es un quilombo y como saben el servicio secreto y la policía van a comenzar una investigación de este caso, yo no me preocupo porque yo sé que ustedes dos son los mejores agentes que tengo. Así que no quiero que se pongan nerviosos, vamos a salir de esta como siempre lo hemos hecho antes. No importa que mierda digan estos hippies"

"Gracias señor" dijeron Leon y Ark juntos.

"Ahora solo queda el status de Ada Wong. Los archivos del FBI de anteayer decían que ella era una Bioterrorista, asociada con Albert Wesker. Por algún milagro esos record junto con su status fueron borrados, dejando su record limpio. Ahora después de anoche Ada seguramente volverá a ser clasificada una fugitiva internacional" dijo Hunter mirando a los tres con un rostro serio.

"Ese no es el problema, esta mañana uno de mis hackers encontró información en el pasaporte de Ada que nos indican su ultimo paradero. Ustedes pensarían que ella estaría usando un nombre falso pero no, los records de Mónaco indican que ella entro allí bajo su nombre Ada Wong con un pasaporte de embajadora internacional que trabaja para la BSAA"

"QUE?" gritaron el trio de Leon, Ark y Hunnigan al mismo tiempo.

"Todos sus documentos son verdaderos, ninguno ha sido falsificado"

"Pero como es eso estas diciendo que la BSAA le dio documentos a Ada legítimamente? No me jodas Hunter. Eso es imposible!" dijo Leon su rostro incrédulo.

"No te estoy jodiendo Kennedy. Lo peor de todo es que según nuestro espía en la BSAA esos documentos fueron procurados con la firma de tu futuro cuñado"

"Eso es imposible Chris jamás haría lago así… tal vez sea un gorila estúpido con la personalidad de una roca, pero él no es un traidor" dijo Leon.

"Niño ingenuo! Si algo te he enseñado todo este tiempo es que las cosas no son tan blanco y negro! A veces uno tiene que hacer cosas malas para conseguir el resultado necesario, a veces uno tiene que adoptar el color gris. En mis días como agente, hice cosas que no me llenan de orgullo, pero eso era guerra y teníamos que detener a los comunistas. Chris está peleando una guerra también. Ada Wong es una espía con muchos recursos, estoy seguro la información que vendía vale la pena"

"Deberíamos hacer algo señor" dijo Ark "no podemos dejarles quedar impunes"

"Y cómo vamos a hacer eso Thompson?"

"Les mostramos las pruebas"

"Pruebas que conseguimos vía espionaje Thompson. Si tratáramos eso la BSAA nos denunciaría y se armaría un despelote"

"Entonces que vamos a hacer señor?" Pregunto Hunnigan "No podemos quedarnos así sin hacer nada"

"Eso es verdad. Es por eso que vamos a llamar a Redfield este momento" dijo Hunter mientras marcaba el número de la oficina de Chris. El teléfono sonó un par de veces y solo fue respondido por el voicemail de Chris. Sintiéndose frustrado Ark vio como Hunter llamo un par de veces mas hasta que el teléfono hizo un tono extraño y una voz respondió que no era la de Chris Redfield.

"Que quieres Hunter? Mis agentes están muy ocupados" dijo la voz. Ark vio como Hunter parpadeo sus rostro congelado en sorpresa.

"No puedo creerlo, Forkball! Que haces en la BSAA que tu novela de detectives no funciono?"

"Quien es ese? Pregunto Ark sintiéndose perdido.

"Es Clive O 'Brian el antiguo director de la BSAA" dijo Hunnigan.

"No mi novela es un best seller en Francia y no la razón porque volví es porque me ofrecieron una pensión increíble y porque mi mujer está harta de tenerme en la casa" dijo O 'Brian.

"Ja ja si lo que más necesita la BSAA es otro viejo Irlandés, supongo que debes estar escondiendo a Chris Redfield en tu faldas no Clive?" dijo Hunter.

"El agente Redfield está ocupado con una importante misión en África Hunter, él no tiene tiempo para tus estúpidas bromas y tus quejidos"

"Necesitamos hablar con él y tenemos unas cuantas preguntas" dijo Hunter.

"Vas a tener que esperar a que vuelva de su misión Hunter"

"No hay tiempo dime donde esta y lo localizaremos vía satélite" dijo Hunter.

"Eso es clasificado Hunter. No te preocupes Hunter estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos para salvar al mundo, mientras ustedes de la DSO están sentados rascándose los huevos"

"Te vamos a patear el trasero en dos semanas Forkball! Tengo el mejor equipo para este año, y tu gorila no te va salvar esta vez"

"Deberías ser comediante Hunter. Ahora déjame en paz que tengo mucho trabajo que hacer. Le diré a Redfield que te llame cuando acabe su misión. Adiós" y con eso los cuatro miembros de la DSO se quedaron en silencio hasta que Ark ya no pudo más.

"Podemos irnos?" preguntó Ark. Hunter lo miro con cara de pocos amigos y suspiro.

"Está bien lárguense; Kennedy, Thompson espero reportes para mí, Hunnigan y el presidente. Ahora tengo que comenzar mi plan maestro para el partido en dos semanas" dijo Hunter cerrando la puerta a su oficina dejando a Ark, Leon y Hunnigan afuera.

"El día apenas ha comenzado y ya quiero mi brandi" dijo Leon mientras él jugaba con su cabello.

"Espero que estés bromeando porque no se permite ese tipo de bebidas en la oficina" dijo Hunnigan con su mirada fría.

"Si mama" dijo Leon con sarcasmo

"Porque no vamos a un pub después del trabajo? Le avisare a Cody y todos podemos ir a comer algo y después nos echamos unos tragos" dijo Ark tratando de ser optimista.

"No puedo tengo mucho trabajo que hacer" dijo Hunnigan.

"Yo tampoco Claire quería ir a cenar esta noche" dijo Leon.

"Invítala Leon. Ella puede venir en su Harley y tu Ingrid puedes traer tu portátil contigo y podrás finalmente conocer a la futura señora Kennedy" dijo Ark apoyando sus brazos en los hombros de Leon y Hunnigan "vamos chicos cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que estábamos todos juntos y nos divertimos"

"Eso es verdad, han sido meses desde que no fuimos de juerga" dijo Leon.

"A mí nunca me invitaron a ninguna de sus fiestas bueno tampoco es una fiesta porque tenemos que trabajar el día siguiente" dijo Hunnigan.

"Esa es la actitud chicos ahora a laburar porque después del trabajo vamos a divertirnos"

**Notas de autor: Hola! lo siento mucho por tardar tanto con el primer capitulo. esta historia estaba planeada ser solo tres capitulos como your rain pero he decidido aumentar mas porque si fuera solo tres no acabaria nunca! Diganme que piensan y nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo!**


End file.
